


The Nude Detective

by detectivedoctor



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-13
Updated: 2013-01-13
Packaged: 2017-11-25 08:45:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/637121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/detectivedoctor/pseuds/detectivedoctor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock can't decide what to wear. Christmas fluff. Beta'd by Vanalosswen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Nude Detective

**Author's Note:**

> Second fic I've written for the fandom so it's probably rubbish. This was a secret sants present for forsciencejohn on tumblr and was beta'd by the wonderful and lovely Tiana. Hope you all like it! I'm also completely disregarding the fall, so if it doesn't make sense, that's why.

Now, the rule in the Holmes family is that no matter how much you hate your brother, cook, gardener or door mat, you must turn up on Christmas day at precisely 1 pm to exchange gifts, have Christmas dinner and then proceed to get extremely drunk in the most elegant fashion you could imagine. Well, it was that or face the dire consequences that would occur if you did not make an appearance.

Naturally, Sherlock hated Christmas with such a passion that he once spent the entire day locked in the attic with the owls that also lived there when he was 7. Needless to say that Sherlock also hated owls just as much as Christmas.

Anyway, John and Sherlock had begun dating a month after their festive encounter with Irene Adler. It had started out quite romantic and slowly got uglier when Sherlock found out he could bribe John with hugs, kisses and…other things. Eventually, John found out and put salt in Sherlock’s coffee. It was childish, but the look on Sherlock’s face was priceless. When they had been going out for almost a year Sherlock decided that this year, John would join him at the Holmes estate for Christmas and have a miserable time too. 

When Christmas Day finally arrived, John was completely ignored right up until 11:36 when Sherlock burst out of the bathroom shouting about there being streaks on the mirror and John being an “uneducated imbecile.” And how “a bear could do a better job at cleaning the mirror, and they don’t have opposable thumbs” unlike some people. Sherlock strode into the living room at this point, completely starkers apart from his dressing gown.

”What’re you going to wear? We have twenty minutes until the car arrives and you’re parading around in the nude, Sherlock!”

”Great observation, John.” Sherlock said rather sarcastically, “Have you ever thought of pursuing a career as a detective?”

”I’ve no time for your wit, Sherlock. Now, put your bloody clothes on or so help me…”

Sherlock flopped onto the sofa with a thud and simply said, “No.”

”No? You are not going to Christmas dinner in your dressing gown. I will dress you myself if need be. I would prefer it if you did dress yourself, as last time all you did was go floppy and my shoulder was buggered up for days.” That last was shouted from within Sherlock’s wardrobe as John searched for clothes. It seemed that he would end up having to shove the shirt and trousers onto his lazy, stubborn boyfriend’s body and hope for the best.

It was almost forty five minutes later when John had persuaded him and Sherlock reluctantly dressed himself. Thankfully, the car had waited and now the crime-solving couple was on their way to the Holmes estate. Or rather, they thought they were. Sherlock had begun to get suspicious about half an hour into the journey. He and John had been having a rather good snog in the back when the driver came off the motorway an exit too early. It was at this point when somebody popped their head through the divider and said, 

“Hello, boys! It’s been such a long time since I’ve seen you!”


End file.
